Misfits to love
by BigBootyJudy
Summary: Nathan tells Kelly how he feels and Kelly shows him. rated for sexual situations  Nelly. Delves into more original characters and pairings, see how it all plays out. Review with pairing suggestions or powers and it might be written in
1. I'm Playing very very dirty

~first fanfic, Had to get this story out, review for more~

Looking into those lustful eyes Nathan knew it was finally time.

"I don't like very many girls Kelly, you should consider yourself lucky really. But in all seriousness I consider myself lucky too. At first you were just a chav who might be good for a quick shag and forget. Now you are so much more than that to me and I want you to know. I want us to be together tonight and I don't want either of us to be drunk."

Kelly stared at him just silently processing what he had just said. When it finally clicked there was no stopping her. She pulled nathans slim body against hers feeling every bit of him rub against her.

" Ah well this is more like it" said Nathan as she cut off his speech with a kiss. There wasn't much room in her bedroom, seeing as her bed filled up most of it. She took this opportunity to flip him around and push him onto her bed. Running her fingers down his chest, belly button, and then grazing his cock ever so gently. He twinged at how good she made him feel, he wanted to shag her so much his balls ached. Kelly decided to tease him a little longer. Getting on her knees she kissed his legs, left and right higher and higher till she was right at the target. Since he was still wearing his clothes this was just what she needed to keep it going. Slowly she trailed her hands up his thighs, towards his cock and then changed directions.

She kept at this until nathan was practically begging her. "Kelly, come on you cant keep doing that it's not fair!" He whined.

Kelly smirked and just pulled her hair down. "I'm not playing fair tonight Nathan, I'm playing very very dirty." And with that said she began unbuttoning her top after one she she said " Tell me I'm beautiful" Without him saying it out loud she undid her second button. She could hear him in his head, all those dirty things he wanted to do to her and she couldn't help but want him even more.

She was already wet and he hadn't even touched her yet. "You're brilliant" Ah he had caught on, another button gone and now her breasts were exposed with her pink lacy bra. Nathan was staring at her hungrily and she loved it. He bit his lip and closed his eyes, "Kelly I'm getting very uncomfortable in these jeans.." Looking up she saw her handy-work, Nathans cock was so hard she could see it in his jeans. Pulling her shirt off she swept her hand onto his leg, stroking his cock through his jeans she said "mmm is that for me now?" Nathans moans were too much for her and she straddled him still in her jeans. As she grinded his erect cock through the jeans she whispered " You want me Nathan?"

Between moans of pleasure Nathan managed to get out " Ahh Kelly mmm yess" One hand up his shirt and the other went between her legs to grab his stiff cock. Nathan gasped when she grabbed his dick, He loved her, oh god he loved her. When she let go Nathan whimpered a bit and rubbed his cock against her love-puddle Kelly threw her head back and moaned grabbing Nathans hips for support. It was time for these clothes to go. Nathan grabbed her by her waist and rolled her over so she was lying down. Kelly pulled at his shirt first and when it slid off she had to admire his cream like skin and star tattoos on his hips. She wrapped her legs around him pulling him in close and kissed him her hand traveling down his belly and under his jeans.

He twitched in the kiss and Kelly could hear him thinking "Uhhhg yes there, I need to get her pants off." So she unwrapped her self and let Nathan have his way. He lifted her bum up and had her hook her legs on his shoulders as he unbuttoned her jeans and slid them off to reveal matching panties. She had soaked her panties and Nathan was loving it, "Ah Kelly looks like you were a bit uncomfortable too" Looking her in the eyes he brought his head down and licked her clit through her panties. Smiling as he heard her moan he decided it was time to tease her a bit too. "mmm Kelly shouldn't have done that earlier love, now it's payback time" but Kelly wasn't going to have that now, she flipped onto her stomach and got on all fours. She used her bum and grinded on Nathan stiff cock, "mm really Nathan, you sure you don't want to fuck me right now?" she said through a naughty smirk as she began thrusting backwards into his dick and grinding some more.

At this point Nathan couldn't handle it, He grabbed onto her hips and and grinded back. If it was possible he got harder from all this. " k kel Kelly I need you now" Turning around she sat up and unbuttoned his jeans and slid them down, He was wearing those black and white striped briefs she loved and she kissed his cock through the underwear. Licking the length of his cock she made her way to the elastic and grabbed it with her teeth. Hands and teeth included she slid them off to leave this 8 inch wonder rod in her face. She grabbed the base and kissed the tip with one fast lick. It was enough, with a groan Nathan pushed her onto the bed and kissed her, His fingers trailing her ribcage and scratching at her back. She rolled on top of him and he reached around and unclasped her bra. "Well now that those are free, only one more thing"

One hand twisting her nipple his other hand felt adventurous and traveled right into her underwear. She was so wet his fingers slid across her pussy like he was ice skating. He rubbed on her clit for a bit loving the way she moaned and bit his lip. Then he brought his middle finger to her entrance and slid it partway in, curving his finger as he went. She was so tight inside his fingers would have to warm her up for big boy. As he got his rhythm going in her pussy he brought another finger in, Kelly gripped his shoulders and bit his neck. This made his whole body twitch, "for fucks sake Kelly how'd you do that?" He removed his hand from her pussy and brought it to her breast as he licked all around them and bit at her nipples. "wot Nathan, this?" She said as she pulled him near her and bit his neck again. " aw fuck you asked for it!" His hands moved lightning fast and gripped the sides of her panties and basically ripped them off. " Oy those were my favorite pair!" But now she was naked and so was he...


	2. You better say it

~buh I'm finding hard to continue when this coupling was totally trashed recently . I'll give it a go~

With a smirk Nathan said " Well to be quite honest I like the pair you're wearing now even better"

Kelly smiled and said "took you long enuf" Crawling on top of her he said "Well I'ts not my fault you decided to toy with my cocks emotions." As he slid it right near her entrance, tracing the hole. In a flash of brilliance he decided to finally get back at her, even if he had a to wait a little longer. In his head he began to think _Oh god I'm going to fuck her so hard, I just gotta get my dick in place and she'll be in heaven_. Sliding his dick up he began playing with her clit, moans escaping kelly with every stroke. "uhff Nathan if you don't put it in I'm goin to kill ya!"

He loved seeing her flustered, it turned him on even more. So he slid his dick down and then pulled it away all together and replaced it with his tongue. "how's this?" He said as he used his tongue to plunge inside her. Kelly bucked her hips at him pushing him deeper inside and moaned loudly. _She tastes so wonderful. _Removing his tounge nathan replaced the empty hole with his finger and began busying himself. Using his tounge he traced his name and hers onto her clit. He had just finished tracing NATHAN + KELLY when she grabbed him by the hair. "I want you inside me" To make her point clear she slid down so his finger plunged deep into her and she twitched when he curved his finger inside. She moved her body so his finger began moving in and out as she whispered " Nathan I need you"

Hearing Kelly say his name like that drove him crazy. With one luscious lick he brought his head back up to her face, Leaving a trail of kisses up her belly and chest. As he kissed her kelly reached down in between them and grabbed his cock. Startled Nathan moaned into the kiss and bit her lip. Kelly positioned him so he could go right inside with ease. Nathan left her lips and moved to her licked it lightly and while doing so he pushed his tip inside. Kellys hands grasped his hips wanting him to shove it all inside her, to envelope her, but he wasn't having any of that. He began tounging her neck and with every lick he would only put the tip in. He got into a rhythm of this and kelly was getting so flustered "fuck me you prick!"

Laughing into a kiss he bit her lip and said "Your wish is my command" As he said this he slid the tip and then the rest of his 8 inches of wonder into kelly. As he filled her up she moaned " Oh god, Nathan" and used her hands to grab at his back. As he pulled his cock out again He said "mmm Kelly you're so tight" This time he couldn't help himself he couldn't go slow any longer. Shoving his cock deeper than before he began a rhythm. With each stroke He had kelly fueling his cock to go faster and harder. "ohhhh" "Nathan, god""Ahhhh" " Fuck" "mmm". She was so tight around his cock, squeezing and welcoming him with every thrust just as the last.

"Oh God kelly" Nathan moaned into the crook of her neck as he picked up the pace. His voice coming in ragged gasps and moans as kelly wrapped her legs around him again."_Blimey I'm gonna cum if I keep this up. I don't even know if she's close yet, oh fuck mmm_" Kelly heard him thinking this and kissed him hard. She stopped him for a minute and made him roll over. She hadn't made him pull out so she was straddling him and his hard cock was fully inside her. She put her hands on his chest and began to grind on his cock. Nathan was almost blinded in ecstasy, he had this girl he fancied more than ever naked, grinding on his cock, with her pert breasts bouncing up and down.

He reached out and held onto her hips and helped her to bounce up and down on his cock." fuck!" Kelly said as she gripped nathans chest hard. Her moaning becoming uncontrollable she knew she was going to cum, hard, on his cock. "nathan, I'm gonna, o-oh god" She said throwing her head back. Nathan catching this hint removed one hand from her hip and brought it to her tiny clit and began stroking in circles, " You gonna cum kelly?" All kelly could do was moan and scream his name. "uhhhn Nathan!" " Cum for me Kelly!" He said as he began to stroke faster and this time kelly screamed " Nathann!". She threw her head back as she came on his cock. Her insides contracting and squeezing tight around his cock. It was almost too much for nathan as he thrust a few more times and rubbed her clit until her shakes subsided. Looking up at her he just smiled, he hadn't come but he was happy.

He was all ready to lay down and cuddle with her if that's what she wanted. Kelly heard what he was thinking and was having none of that. Bending down she kissed him lightly and smiled, "You know in your head you're the sweetest prick" "Why you gotta act like such a dickhead?" As he went to answer she cut him off as she slid her tounge into his mouth, making him moan in surprise and wrap his arms around her. She stopped kissing his mouth with a whine from Nathan and started leaving a trail of kisses down his jaw.

Then leaving slight kisses on his neck and chest making sure to bite at both his nipples " Oy I'm sensitive there!" Nathan whined. Kelly made a point to pinch his nipple then, "oh poor baby" Then continuing her kisses she spoke through each kiss leading down his belly. "How" "About" "Here?" She said as her mouth reached his cock resting near his bellybutton. As she kissed it also and licked it's entirety. " Ahh, mm yep there too" He said in a gasp. "mmm good to know" she said as she grabbed it by the base and slowly pumped it to the head. She began to lick the tip and suck on it lightly as she stroked, all the while staring at Nathan.

" God Kelly if you keep looking at me we wont have much long- ahhhhhh" He moaned as kelly took as much of him down her throat as she could. Her throat was so wet, warm and with her tounge it was like heaven. He thrusted involuntarily and choked her, He hadn't meant to but Kelly wasn't mad. She kept at it almost choking several times, sucking him off as best she could. When she saw Nathan grip the sheets she began to tongue the head and pump faster. Swirling her tongue and pumping his shaft Nathan began to moan loudly. "Kelly!" "I'm Gonna" " I'm gonna" She stopped abruptly and looked at him, "You're gonna wot nathan? You better say it" she said with a smirk.

Nathan bucked his hips at her " God don't stop!" He moaned exasperated. " I'm gonna come!" With that Kelly smiled and Grabbed his cock and deepthroated all of him. "OH GOD KELLY" Nathan yelled as he came down her throat with such force he had to grip the sheets to hold himself down. Kellys eyes wateredbut she stayed there for a few more seconds before coming back up and wiping her mouth. Then she dipped her head back down and trailed kisses up his cock and smiled. Nathan was wore out and she could tell. So she crawled up and laid next to him, her head on his shoulder and arm across his chest. Nathan used his hand to trace hearts into the skin on her arm as he chuckled and whispered " so I'm guessing you missed my cumface?" Puzzled she looked at him " well I was a bit busy ya know?" " Why what's wrong wiv it?" with a smirk Nathan said "you'll see" and rolled over on top of Kelly kissing her face and neck. His hands all the while Honking at her boobs. "Oy nathan quit it!" She said as he continued honking on her breast. " Hey don't get mad at me, I'm not the one who grew such lovely honkeroos. I'm just admiring your handywork"

~Contemplating more story and not just sexual, review for more, with requests or ideas~


	3. I could get used to that

Kellys mind swam with thoughts as she lay in bed with of them fell asleep cuddling eachother after the best sex she's had in a while. Kelly was awake though her eyes stayed closed as she remembered last night. She had meant for it to be something special but she had thought about it for way too long. That's the only explanation she could come up with for totally ravaging Nathan last night. She had shown him her dirty side, something she keeps to herself and her internet._ What if he only said that stuff for a screw?_ She found herself biting at her lip with worry. That was definitely a Nathan move and the thought made her quesy. She was so caught up in her head she hadn't noticed when Nathans breathing pattern changed.

He was watching her sleep, or so he thought, and planning the most wonderful things for the day. Then he saw her biting at her lip, Laughing inwardly he thought _I am the master, I was so good she must be dreaming of me_. Her laying on his shoulder he leaned forward and kissed her on the forehead. Her eyes immediately flicked open, _how did I not hear him?_ she thought as she gazed at the miracle that was Nathan. He was smiling at her and he seemed very happy.

"Oh you're awake" he said as he closed the distance and kissed her tenderly on the lips.

_I could get used to that _she thought as she kissed him back. Running her hand through his hair he sighed and closed his eyes laying back on the pillow.

" I love that. It makes me calm and relaxed"

Sitting up she said " I've neva heard you talk like that before"

Opening one eye and smiling he said " Yeah and I'd never seen you naked before. Things change" Laughing, she straddled him and said " There's the Nathan everyone knows and hates" Opening both eyes he looked her up and down again. " Well surely not everyone" he said as he moved his hands to her waist and made trails up her sides._ She shivered, oh god_. He felt himself stiffened as she closed her eyes and bit her lip. But her eyes popped open when SHE felt him stiffen. " no no no no, Not again. Not yet" she said quickly hopping off Nathan and crossing the room.

" What hey!" Nathan said with both hands raised.

" Wot? We need to get ready for our community service" she said as she rifled through her drawer of knickers. She found a black lacy pair and was about to put them on.

" Kelly, don't put those on! Screw community service..No wait let's change that to me. Screw me!"

"Theres plenty ov time for that you wanka, seriously get readeh" She said as she pulled on the black knickers.

"Really Kelly, You should take those off and come back to bed. In reality You'll still be doing community service. I, Nathan Young, am a member of the community and you, Kelly Bailey, will be doing me a much appreciated service."

" Fuck off Nathan" She said as she threw his boxers at him.

"I would gladly..." he mumbled under his breath as he threw the covers off and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Oh god Kelly look, he's saying hello, how can you deny him? he said looking down at his hardened member and then at Kelly. Fastening on the matching black bra she went to the closet and grabbed her favorite towel.

" You see this?" she said as she threw him her towel. " Go ave a wank in the showa"

Pouting Nathan said " That's just unhygienic, getting dirty in the shower.."

"Oh please Nathan. If you have any hope of getting any tonight I'd do what I say" she said with a smirk as pulled on a pink tanktop.

"Fine then" he said as he stood tall, stretching so his erection shone like a mini lighthouse. " But this is what you missed out on, don't whine to me when your shower likes me better" as he began to walk for the bathroom he asked " Are your parents home?"

"I don't live with them, this is my apartment, don't you think they wouldve heard us?" She said with a smirk.

"They definitely would've heard **you**" he said as he began mocking her to the bathroom. " OH NATHAN" " YOU SEX GOD" " I LOVE IT" " HARDERR" he said as he shut and locked the door behind himself.

" Please that was you, I've never had a boy scream my name more" she yelled at him from the other side of the bathroom door.

"Yeah yeah, Now if you'll excuse me I've got to go meet the other thing that is constantly seeing you naked. Since I feel me and it will have that in common now"

He turned on the water and she could hear him in the shower. He was being loud on purpose so she could hear him wankin off. _prick_ she smirked to herself as she tugged on her jeans and went to go make breakfast. She pulled out some Nuggets and pizza bagels from the freezer and set them on the counter.

"OH KELLY"

She opened the Bagels first since they were for her. She knew how Nathan liked her Nuggets so she'd make them when was close to getting out of the shower. That way she can eat and his food will be warm.

"YESSS SUCK MY COCK JUST LIKE THAT, KELLY"

Rolling her eyes she laughed as she heard " YEAH YOU LIKE THAT DONT YOU"

So putting her bagels in the microwave for three minutes she tiptoed to the bathroom door. " YOU LIKE THIS INSIDE YOU KELLY" he screamed in the bathroom. She listened at the door and could hear him pleasuring himself. The water hitting his naked flesh and his hand pumping himself. Not to mention the ragged gasps and moans escaping his mouth. She decided two can play at this game.

"OH GOD NATHAN, LET ME IN." She screamed so he could hear her and stifled her laugh.

"OH YEAH KELLY YOU WANNA COME IN AND HELP BIG DADDY?" he said with gusto.

She put on her most seductive voice and half moaned. " Oh fuck yes, big daddy fuck me" She knew it worked, she heard the shower curtain pull back and she backed up as he opened the door.

"Too many clothes" he said as he licked his lips and started to come towards her. Pushing him backwards she said "Hurry up!" and ran for the kitchen.

Totally dumbfounded Nathan went back to the shower, " FINE THEN" He screamed and began to pleasure himself once more. As the water fell in little pitter patters all over his body. Beading up and traveling down his muscled back and toned stomach. Holding his breath he thought of kelly. Pumping himself to the image of her riding on top of him. Quickening pace when he thought of her screaming his name " ahh fuck" he whispered under his breath as he began to feel tingly. Squeezing harder he pumped slower even though it killed him. The image of kelly grinding down on his fingers and- His breath hitched as his insides jumbled, ready to release. With a moan he screamed "KELLY" as he came all over the wall. With a few gasping breaths he slowly stopped pumping and laughed. He grabbed the showerhead and sprayed off the evidence. Then he shut off the water and grabbed her towel. Facing the mirror he dried himself off and then blew a kiss at himself "You handsome devil. I'd hit that" he said as he walked out of the bathroom with just a towel on.

She was just finished making the nuggets when she heard him coming down the hallway. " Finally!, what took you so long!" she said as she placed his and her plates on the small table.

"Well, sorry to tell you but your shower is a whore." he said smirking as he came into view.

"Bollocks" she said as she let her dog Keith out.

"Whatever, she begs just like you." he said eyeing the nuggets. Holding a hand to his heart he said "My favorite, you remembered"

"Oy shut up" she said jokingly and pushed him slightly.

He closed the gap between them and put both hands on the sides of her face. " Spousal abuse" he whispered " Always knew you were the type" Smiling she yanked his towel off. His face covered in surprise she pulled him close and smacked him on the ass hard.

"You know it" she said as his hand flew to his now red buttcheek. Laughing at him whining so much she told him " hurry and get dressed we need to leave soon."

Glaring at her he just said " I owe you" and ambled off down the hallway. _Such a nice arse though_ she thought as she sat down to eat her bagel bites. A couple minutes later there he was. He looked crazy sexy in his Light green tee and fitted jeans. She stopped chewing as he walked towards the table. He noticed and teased " Well don't choke or anything love"

"Shutup" she said looking down at her plate embarassed that she was caught off guard. As he sat down and popped in the first nugget on his plate she looked at him. Her face got serious as he chewed in front of her. He could tell she was contemplating saying something but didn't know if she should. She chewed her lip and asked.

" Did you really mean wot you said last night?"

Looking down at his plate he picked up another nugget and bit into it, more like talking to his food. "Well yeah..."

"Nathan look at me mate" she said softly. Nathan tore his eyes from the plate and looked at her.

" I meant everything I said okay. I'm really shit at all this whole feeling thing though." He stared at her for a few moments before he spoke again. " But everytime I see you my heart flutters and I want to smile and scream at the same time. I've never had this happen before and it's kind of annoying feeling like im going to die if I don't see you..." he trailed off as he stared back at his nuggets again.


	4. I can't hear ya

Staring at him her face seemed to crack in two with a wide smile.

"Prick" She said as she threw a pizza bagel at Nathan.

Stirring him from his Nuggets he looked up at her, his eyes wide with surprise. Touching the spot on his arm with a mock hurt tone he inquired " Kelly seriously what are you eating boulders? I tell you how I feel and you try and damage the goods?"

After a beat he smirked " Besides what was the point I know you heard it all in my head.."

This time Kelly was the one to get wide eyed as she realized she hadn't heard it. She hadn't heard it then and she couldn't hear him now as it became painfully clear.

"Nathan, I can't hear ya" she said in disbelief.

Raising his voice to a booming sound he said "I said what was the point I-"

" NO, YOU PRICK" shouted Kelly over him as she caught him mid sentence. " Nathan I can't hear you in my head.."

Pursing his lips he seemed to think for a minute and then said " Well good, I've been telling you to stay out from day one anyway"

He brushed off the problem knowing that it would work out somehow. So he just shrugged and reached for another nugget.

" I guess it isn't all bad. All you're probably thinking is how many times you can wank off today" she said and picked up her final bagel.

When she was finished with it she looked up at Nathan with puppy dog eyes. " What? I'm already dressed you missed your chance" he said matter of factly.

"I threw my other bagel at you and now I'm still hungry" she said eying his last nugget. He knew she wanted it but knowing she couldn't read his mind was amazing._ I should test it _He thought to himself.

" Okay you can have my last nugget" He said to Kelly and watched her face light up. " But you have to close your eyes first, I have a surprise" Not knowing what he had in store she obliged, feeling giddy and in love. He picked up the nugget and licked one side and then placed it back down on the plate. He swiped a fork that was on the table and began digging into the nugget. Cutting away at it so the sides were slanted and the top was two hills. He had made the nugget into a heart, a heart swiped with his DNA. If she could hear him she definitely wouldn't eat this and probably kill him later on.

_Here goes my death...haha oh wait._ he thought to himself as he got up from his chair and came back around her chair. Reaching his long arms around her he laid his artwork on her plate. " Open" He whispered into her ear as he let his lips graze over the flesh. As she opened her eyes she couldn't hold back her " Awwww" Then she turned towards Nathan and kissed those soft lips. " Aww I want to share it with you. I feel bad taking your last nugget"

_bloody shitfuck I guess I have to go along with this._. " Hun are you sure? You wouldn't want me gettin puffy would you?" Kelly just laughed and said " I doubt half a nugget will hurt anything. Besides you could use a bit more meat" Nathan arched an eyebrow at her and quick as lightning he snatched the nugget away and ran for the glass doors. " Keiiiiith" Kelly just stared incredulously as Nathan threw the nugget outside to her dog Keith. " Well fine then, let's go" She said as she stood up from the table and walked for the door. Nathan hurried after her and grabbed her hand, he needed to ask her something.

" Hey Kelly I know this may not be the best time but I was wondering..."

" Wot Nathan?"

He scratched his head " well uh I was thinking maybe I should move in here. I mean since I live at the community center and all. There are some crazies that try and get in and well they could rape me. I know you don't want to share this incredible body with some random chav off the street. So maybe I could move in.." He looked down at his feet. He was obviously done talking so she just walked out the door. Nathan caught up with her " well what do you think?" Taking bigger strides she said " Yeah, you can move in tomorrow." Confused he asked " Wait why tomorrow, you know were going to come back to your place after so why not?" With a seductive tone she said " Because tonight I'm sleeping at your place, if you call it sleeping"

His face lit up as he walked in sync with her and intertwined his fingers in hers. They reached the Community Center and pushed open the heavy doors. No one else was here yet so they both headed to the locker rooms. "How do you wanna tell everyone?" Kelly said in a hushed tone. Nathan just pushed her back against the lockers and told her " Don't worry about it, I got it all planned out" Kelly tilted her head and asked " whatr'e you thinking?"

With a mischievous face he crept towards her and wrapped his fingers around her wrists. Leaning forward as he pinned her hands above her on the lockers he whispered " wouldn't you like to know"

As he planted soft kisses all along her neck he grazed the flesh with his teeth. Kelly sighed into his kisses and licked her lips eager for his mouth on hers. She let a small "mm" escape her lips as Nathan began to slide his tongue over her earlobe and trace her jawline. Her breathing getting heavier as every luscious kiss sent small shocks of pleasure to her core. Biting her lip she wrapped her leg around his waist, pulling him closer. With a broad smile on his face Nathan caught her bottom lip between his teeth and lightly sucked, introducing his tongue to sweep over it. All the while he began to gently cause friction between them. Breathy moans began to fill the locker room and were only interrupted by a small girlish giggle.

Interrupted they both looked over to the doorway. A small mousy looking girl stood there in a frilly green dress. She had green eyes with cats eye make up and short jet black hair. She was flawed in a stunning sort of way with her too small top lip and big eyes. She smiled covering her mouth as she giggled again.

"Am I Interrupting?" she said in an almost little girl voice.

Nathan looked over annoyed at her and sighed " Actually yes, me and her were having some quality time. So maybe you should run along and find yourself a lollipop."

Kelly wriggled from his grasp and pushed him lightly glaring at him. " Sorry about him, My names Kelly. He's Nathan"

Nathan looked pointedly " Generally."

She looked behind her and said " Sorry for interrupting my names Lauren, I'm starting my community service today."

Down the hall footsteps were heard and they assumed it was Alisha, Simon and Curtis but they were surprised to find someone new. A hand rested on Laurens shoulder and a charming voice spoke " No need to apologize Lauren. I do believe they were in the wrong here, being obscene in public places and all." As he came into view they saw he was tall and handsome. With the same jet black hair as Lauren and flawless features. He was a tall glass to drink in and oozed sex appeal. His full lips almost mesmerizing as he spoke " I'm Lucas. I Hope you weren't giving my sister any trouble." He stated as he arched a perfect eyebrow.


	5. Nathan, Nathan Young

Looking Lucas up and down Nathan arched his eyebrow as well and stepped in front of Kelly. Ignoring the weird look Kelly was giving him he extended his hand to greet Lucas.

_interesting_

Lucas looked very pleased as he stepped forward to meet Nathans grasp.

Gripping his hand and clasping his hand overtop Nathans he cheerily spoke, " Ah I knew there were gentleman around here somewhere"

With a quick side glance at his sister he continued, " What did you say your name was again? Nick?"

Standing straighter and breaking the handshake he spoke boldly " No. My name's Nathan, Nathan Young "

With a relaxed pose Lucas smirked and seemed to mull the name over in his mouth.

" Nathan huh, Nathan young."

The two of them stared for a little bit, Lucas not breaking his cool composure and Nathan keeping his rigid posture. Lucas was the first to look away as he looked just past Nathan at Kelly and slowly licked his lips. Nathans lips parted a bit in surprise as he saw this and his eyes turned into slits.

" And who is this beautiful creature?", he trilled in delight.

"Oh her?" Nathan said as he pointed his thumb in her direction.

He extended his fingers so Kelly could step forward and grab his hand. Stepping forward to meet his grasp she smiled as their fingers interlocked and she leaned into his side. His thumb rubbing her finger ever so slightly.

"I'm-" she began to say but was cut off by Lauren who answered for her.

"Kelly." she said with a giggle. " Lucas this is Kelly and I'm pretty sure this is her boyfriend Nathan. ...Nathan young from what you've established."

She seemed to be overly happy, it was as if she were a kid on Christmas morning who got everything she wanted.

"hehe quite sad too, he's quite cute" she beamed and batted her eyelashes.

_Oh great_ Kelly could see his ego puff up right in front of her. He was about to make a witty remark and she knew it.

Nathan felt Kelly grip his hand tight.

" Ow woman, I don't know how much more of this spousal abuse I can take" he said as he pulled his hand away.

_mmm yes, it is too bad Nathan's her boyfriend _

Hearing Lucas think this her eyes bugged out and her mouth opened a bit.

"Uh Kelly if that's your face of apology you might want to work on it."

His eyebrows arched quickly as if he had an epiphany.

He sultrily whispered in her ear.  
"pull that face you did last night and I promise I'll forgive you every time."

Ignoring Nathan and addressing Lauren she spoke "Why yes Lauren he is quite cute, especially the morning after"

She stared smugly at lauren sporting laser eyes before she turned and grabbed Nathan by his curls.

"ahhg-", his protests cut off as Kelly attacked his lips.

She was claiming her territory and though Nathan wasn't aware she was also claiming his. Pushing him against the lockers he let out an "oomph" with impact.

Slowing the kiss romantically and staring into her eyes he pulled her into a hug and let her calm down in his arms.

Kissing her on the forehead as Simon entered the room. He stood still in his tracks, kind of like a deer in headlights at the scene before him. Two new people and what seemed like Nathan and Kelly in an embrace. "um" is all he could seem to get out. At the sight of Simon Lauren lit up like a Christmas tree.

" Hii! I'm lauren and this is my brother Lucas" she said with a curtsy.

When Simon stared dumbfounded she spoke again.

" What's your name?" she said nibbling her bottom lip.

"Simon, uh I'm Simon." he said looking away as his cheeks flushed.

"Nice to meet you Simon" Lucas spoke with a friendly tone.

Looking at his sister firmly and then turning to Simon he asked "Which lockers will be ours?"

Simon slowly fixed his bangs, a nervous habit he's formed, and answered " In theory you can choose wherever I guess. When the probation worker gets here all she'll give you is a jump suit and a strip of tape with your name for your locker."

He shows Lucas and Lauren each of the gangs lockers and quietly excuses himself mumbling something about changing.  
Lucas and Lauren are talking amidst themselves and Nathan and Kellys lips were on visitation again when everyone was startled by shouting.

"HAVE YOU ANY MORALS?"

"YES OF COURSE WE HAVE MORALS YOU CRAZY BITCH!"

"ARE YOU SERIOUSLY SPEAKING TO ME THIS WAY?"

"WELL MAYBE IF YOU WEREN'T SOME PERVERT PLAYING OUR PROBATION WORKER I WOULDN'T NEED TO!"

Nathans snickering was growing out of control as he was listening to the shouts.

"Wait what's going on? I don't understand why your'e laughing." Lucas asked bewildered.

"Because the two missing delinquets were just found having it out in the toilets, isn't it obvious"

,

Nathan continued to giggle. "I mean If those two were smart they'd at least get a gag ball. OUCH" He exclaimed seeing as Kelly hit him for that one.

"Nah mate I think your'e the one who needs the gag ball"

"But-"

"Shut up Nathan!"

Lucas smirked at Nathan being scolded and asked " So what happens to them now do they get kicked out or what?"

"Is that a serious question mate?" Nathan asked with a laugh.

"If all I needed to do was have some loud sex in the toilets to get out of this dont you think I'd have done it. I mean seriously I wouldn't even need another person, I could pass it all by myself"

"Your'e disgustin" Kelly said laughing.

Making kissy faces at her he said " Oh you know you love me. Try not to, I dare you"

Alisha, Curtis and the probation worker entering the room ended their banter.

"Hello everyone. Ah in case you don't know, these two are Lucas and Lauren and they will be joining us. Lucas, Lauren meet Alisha and Curtis but dont follow their example please." Handing them each an orange jumpsuit and ripping off a strip of tape she gives orders. " Put the tape on the locker you'd like and choose wisely please. As soon as I leave you may get changed and the others can brief you on the rules here. Don't listen to Alisha and Curtis seeing as they obviously have no clue on what they are. Today gang we are holding a talent show for the teens of the community and you will be setting everything up. Alisha and Curtis will see me for the dirtiest jobs to be assigned seeing as they like to get dirty. I'll see you all in about 30 minutes feel free to get ready now"

With that she left as quickly as she came leaving 7 teens in her wake.


End file.
